Left in the Darkness
by Wishpebble
Summary: One-shot. Tigerstar lived life cruelly. What happened at his birth and after his death? Was he always left in the darkness?


The three sides of Darkness

Darkness

The birth of a disaster: Life

He was born into a world of truth, loyalty and honor.

He was born to a kind mother with a great heart.

He was born to a father with just decisions and true wisdom.

He was born with two other siblings, born into the same world.

But…

He was born into Darkness.

Taintedleaf drew back into the pure hot sun.

_Today was going to ne a good day,_ she thought.

She walked across the clearing, her paws tingling with happiness. She held her Tabby head high, and her bright amber eyes stared at the green grass. She smiled as she lay down on her back, and let her belly face the sun. She was getting to be huge.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Sunstar!" She greeted her leader, and brother of her mate.

"Taintedleaf, you should be in the nursery."

"I know, I know"

Sunstar shook his shining head. "You are due in two moons."

"I know"

"You don't seem like you do."

She sighed. "Sunstar, will you please let me enjoy myself, one last time, PLEASE?"

It was Sunstar's turn to sigh. "Alright, but-"

He was cut off by Mousepaw, a brand new apprentice. She came rushing through, crashed into Sunstar."

"Sunstar!" she cried "Foxes!! Eight of them!!"

Mousepaw yelled breathlessly, for a young apprentice, the looks of it, Mousepaw had ran a long time.

"Eight!!"

She nodded; her head seemed to be falling off her neck.

Sunstar took action completely. "Is anyone hurt?"

Mousepaw now, had a stern look of sadness. "My mentor." She whispered.

Taintedleaf withdrew.

"My mentor." Her eyes went off of Sunstar and onto Taintedleaf. "Rainclaw"

"No"

Taintedleaf's eyes seemed to be yelling in sorrow. But a moment later her throat did the rest of the job. "NO! NO, NO, NO!!"

In Anguish, her body twisted violently, as the sunshine day slowly shadowed into a light rain.

"Taintedleaf" Sunstar said softly. "I loved him too. He was my brother"

She didn't reply, until Sunstar knew what was happening.

Taintedleaf was choking, and blood flew form her body. She was giving birth.

He turned to Mousepaw, staring in shock. "Get Greenwhisker!"

Mousepaw bit back a protest. She was running all morning and her mentor just died, but seeing Taintedleaf in that form was unbearable to look at.

The darkening sky hurried as the heavy rain poured on.

"Greenwhisker!!" Mousepaw yelled, hoping someone would hear.

"GREENWHISKER!!"

"Mousepaw why are you yelling?'

The medicine cat was bundling a poultice for stomachache.

"Taintedleaf's giving birth!"

Greenwhisker looked at Mousepaw for a second, and then went into the medicine cat's den, grabbing a jumble of random leaves and seeds, while Mousepaw ran up back into the Grassy land.

Taintedleaf's groaning got louder, when Greenwhisker, shouldered Sunstar to go back. He quickly stepped away, as Greenwhisker pushed Taintedleaf's leg back. With a groan, a tiny black kit came out.

"Still-born." He meowed softly.

Taintedleaf's groan got louder, not sure whether the news of her first son, dead, or of the pain that came next.

A tabby kit zoomed in, but being premature was also too much. A tail was half-formed and breathing was low. Until what seemed to be five moons later, Greenwhisker uttered another word.

"Dead."

Taintedleaf gave one more shrill wail, and the last kit came out.

He was a some-what scrawny one, tabby fur and amber eyes, much like his mother.

"Alive."

Mousepaw smiled, and Sunstar sighed contently.

Taintedleaf relaxed. "Rainclaw? I'm here already."

Soon her voice got choked, blood welled from her stomach and she had a faint grunt.

"Sunstar. Make him a leader. You're his only family now. Please…"

"Please what?"

"Name him…"

But those words were the last she uttered. Taintedleaf, the kindest warrior, one of the youngest was dead. Her voice was in the breeze. Rainclaw was heard too.

_**Tiger**_

_**Will**_

_**Open the forest and change**_

_**It **_

_**For**_

_**Eternity**_

_**And Never**_

_**Will**_

_**Be**_

_**Forgotten**_

Darkness

The End of Disaster: Death

"Traitor!!"

I lunged forward at the tiny cat. He promised to kill. He broke it. Now, I'll kill him pieces and pieces. Then, it'll be Firestar's turn.

I promise, He'll live a suffering death.

Then,

**I will win**

My claws outstretched and unsheathed shot at his black throat. I wanted blood to ooze out, until the life was sucked out of a mindless body.

He hissed at me.

I muttered low and quickly through the moving air.

"I'm generous, Scourge. But you, you are a traitor. But since I'm so kind, I'll kill you fast. You won't even know it."

I laughed at him. Soon, he would be breathless. Soon, he would be….dead….

I swiped at him, until I saw something go horribly wrong. He spun around; his small body seemed to fly. And then,

His claws, those terrible long _things_ aimed at my body. My stomach. My throat.

For the second time in my life, I felt scared.

Those claws scorched into my body, and it was too late to fight. I died.

I found myself in a place of light. I saw three blurry figures, but I couldn't figure out who they were.

Suddenly, the image danced away. No more light. I was back at the forest.

I felt a pain in my throat and my body. I gave a yowl, even though I knew I was a goner. It was pain.

It happened again. The light, the darkness.

And again

And again.

And again.

And again.

Each time my body twisted more. Again.

And Again.

My energy swirled all up. Death hit me in the face and all around. I couldn't breathe; the air swam out of my life.

It was the end of the end.

I, Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan and TigerClan, Ex-Deputy of ThunderClan, left my last breaths.

I was dead.

Being killed was painful, but the life after, well it was worst.

I was thrown, bruised, blood welled up and all, into a dark hole.

And then, I heard that voice. The evil one.

_**Better get comfortable, Prowling Tiger; this is where you'll spend eternity. Welcome to the Dark forest!!**_

"Thistleclaw?" I called out.

I heard a horrible laughter, and it and I disappeared.

I was alone, after all my life.

I remember my kits and sweet Goldenflower.

And I'll remember this.

I am alone.

In the Silence…

_**In**_

_**The**_

_**Darkness**_


End file.
